Aqua Mischief Loki F:R
Mischief Loki F:R (Swedish: Rackartyg Loki F:R) is a combo of Attack and Balance type beyblade that spins both clockwise and counter clockwise owned by Joan Martinez It evolves into Cosmos Tsunami Loki B:B . This beyblade was aquired when it was found in a statue of the god in sweden and used as a violent weapon until it was lost for ages. Ater centuries of being lost the god beyblade has come back to wreack havek on the world. This beyblade is a water beyblade opposite of fire. Facebolt: Loki The facebolt depicts the Norse God Loki. Loki is the son of Farbauti and Laufey. Loki was a god of mischief and father of the 3 Chaos Monsters Hel, Fenrir, and Jormungandr. The facebolt includes the face of the Chaos monsters with Loki's Horn Crown printed on a purple facebolt. 4D Energy Ring: Loki The energy ring is a green and gold mix that is both rough and smooth with many grooves. The green on the energy ring shows the shape of a jesters hat because loki was considered a evil jester among the norse gods. The gold is Loki's evil grin that he used to decieve people in mythology such as the death of Baldr that he planned and was never punished. 4D Fusion Wheel: Aqua Mischief The fusion wheel consists of of half metal half high recoil rubbermake it have different modes. The core of the beyblade is made of entire rubber to withstand attacks from below from small beyblades. The metal wheel has two modes one for attack and one for balance and the attack mode includes the shape of the scythe of loki and the rubber part consisys of a part of the sons of loki hel, fenrir, and jormungandr. With a hidden mode called horn crown. Aqua Chemical Metal Wheel Frame The metal part of the fusion wheel includes the four versions of the scythe of Loki pointing in all different directions that click into different locations on contact with another beyblade. The scythes have chemicals in them to mix elements in the air to make water. They start out as 1st of them points upward, the 2nd one points down, the 3rd points to the left, and the 4th to the right. The scythes rotation can cause wind distortion causing a water spout to form. It has a aqua color and makes the beyblade spin right. This beyblade can make waves with the scythes do to the chemicals. Rubber Absorb Wheel Frame The rubber wheel is greu and consists of three attributes. It allows the beyblade to spin left and pick up speed when attacked. The attributes are divided into three sections each third is a part of the three Chaos Monsters in Norse Mythology. The first section is a part of Jormungandr the giant serpent, the section has snakes fangs on all sides popping out with little pieces of metal in them that causes strong attack force on the opponent.The second is part of the Werewolf Fenrir that shows its paws with its mighty claws strikes fear into the opponent's beyblade. The third is Hel which shows an inferno river ready to burn the weak in an abyss of hell. Horn Crown Frame Wheel The final ultimate mode of Loki allows this beyblades inner mechanism to change. Four long horns come out facing sideways in opposite directions from between the two different wheels made of half rubber and half metal. This changes the Fusion Wheel like an oreo by making the left half of the fusion wheel have rubber on top and metal on bottom and the right side have metal on top and rubber on the bottom causing confusion.The horns had more speed when put into this mode because it canallow the scythes, chaos monsters rubber, and horns to work all at once to creat one massive disaster object. Core The core is just like Fusion Hades' that allows it to change and replace them from top to bottom and the core is a black color that shows nothing except allowing it to spin both. 4D Performance Tip: Final Ragnarok * Berserk Mode * Rubber Metal Ball Mode * Norse Myth Mode * Final Ragnarok Mode : Final Ragnorak is a performance tip that is a silver colored performance tip that has jagged metal to make it go into a berserk mode like a war. Another mode final is a mode mad of complete rubber with a tiny metal ball to create a downward force to the beyblade that can swtich tips like Variares. The third mode is Norse Myth modewhere the tip is shaped like a mjolinar pendent worn by norse people in the 9 centuries the tip offers great stamina and very good balance. The final mode is Final Ragnarok that consists of the performance tip goes in a constant rotation of tip change on contact between the rubber mb mode, norse myth tip and berserk mode to create Final Ragnarok. Abilities Ragnarok Sprint Spin This beyblade uses horn crown mode and rubber mode. Mixing them together makes the beyblade spin at incredably fast speeds making the beyblade have great speed and increase in stamina because of absorbing with the rubber. This spin makes loki break through hard abjects and take little damge. Absorb Fortess When in rubber mode this bey gains greater defense and allows loki to use the rubber to its advantage to make a strong attack and even stronger attack. This ability gains a seal of a fortess on the wheel increasing its defense and makes the beyblade the ability to withstand strong attacks. Final Ragnarok Tsunami This beyblade uses metal scythe mode and uses the chemicals to make the stadium shake and create a tidal wave tsunami that comes from all Compass Rose Directions and make the beyblade off balance and lose stamina and vulnerable to Loki's water abilites Special Move Dark Ragnarok Gravity Control Destruction Loki envelopes a great darkness and makes a dark navy blue auro from within and goes into ragnarok horn crown mode and goes to center of the arena. Then it causes a black hole in the bottom of the stadium with loki floating over it with no gtavity making both beys float and causes tidal waves made by the scythes mixing oxygen and hydrogen chasing the opposing bey flushing it down the black hole arena sinking it. Gallery Category:Unregistered Bey